Crazy Fun Times
by FlameBlaze
Summary: See some of the Sonic characters just have Crazy Fun Times in this fanfic, MRated, believe me, MRated. It says why it's MRated at the beginning before the fic.


Before I start this fanfic, I'm just going to say it like how some other people say it, I don't own these characters ( just Gabby, she's the character I made up who playsTails' Girlfriend, a fox girl)or anythingand please don't be offended, I'm just trying to be funny, no flaming please, I'm just trying to be my best and write my fanfics, but anyways, here it goes, oh yeah, M-Rated for Foul Language, Sexual Content and Violence, wow, another M-Rated Fic, Jeez:

Chapter 1- "Out To Different Places"

"Okay, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Tikal, Gabby and Shadow. Wait a minute, where's Shadow?" Sonic asks.

"I think he said that he was going somewhere." Tails says.

"Oh forget where he's going, we got's stuff to do, and when we have stuff to do, we have stuff to do." Sonic says.

"Stuff like what?" Amy asks.

"I dunno." Sonic replies.

Everyone except Sonic sighs.

"You know Sonic, it will be great if we knew exactly, WHERE WE WERE FREAKIN' GOING!" Knuckles yells.

"WELL YOU DECIDE WHERE WE GOING." Sonic yells back.

Shadow walks by.

"Sorry I'm late, and don't worry, I know a great place that we can go to. It's fascinating." Shadow says.

"This better be good Shadow, because I'm about to knock Sonic in his head." Knuckles says.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Tikal, Gabby and Shadow are in a Strip-Club.

"This is your great fascinating place, a strip club Shadow?" Knuckles asks Sonic.

"Well yeah." Shadow says while he is holding a drink and has a credit card in his mouth.

"Hey, what's the credit card for, I thought strippers only take money, unless you payed for your drink with that." Sonic says to Shadow.

"No, I paid for the drink with money. I'm going to pay the girl with my credit card." Shadow says.

"How are you going to do that?" Tails asks him.

"Quite simple actually." Shadow says as he walks up to a hedgehog stripper. He takes the credit card out of his mouth and then swipes it down the stripper's ass. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looks at him with their mouths wide open like he's a crazy fool. Shadow then walks back to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"What the hell?" Knuckles says.

"What, I told you I was going to pay the stripper. I paid her ass, literally. Swipe, ch-ching, thanks for being a bitch stripper." Shadow says while he's laughing.

"You know, you shouldn't treat girls like that, they are not sex objects." Tikal says.

"Seriously, what kind of girl would enjoy having a credit card swiped down their ass?" Rouge says.

"Hmm, actually I think a lot of girls would." Shadow replies.

"No, that's just stupid, like how I'm going to knock your brains out and take that credit card, shove it up your mouth and then bang my hammer so then the credit card will shoot down your throat if it goes in the right direction, otherwise, your 'ASS' is dead." Amy says.

"Hey, it's not even that bad of a situation." Knuckles says.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asks.

"You just swipe it and the girl loves it, it's actually pleasure to the girl." Knuckles says.

"That's a good one." Sonic says.

A Stripper walks over to Shadow with another drink.

"Here you go." The Strippper says.

"Thanks." Shadow says while spanking her ass.

"You know Shadow, you are such a sex-fiend." Gabby says.

"No I'm not." Shadow replies. He then pulls down the stripper's panties and then swipes the credit card down her ass. "Oh boy, that felt good." He then does it multiple times. The stripper giggles while she is shaking her ass and then pulls up her panties.

"Thanks for the money." The Stripper says.

"No problem, oh yeah, here is just a tip." Shadow says while swiping the credit card down once more. "And this is for the road." Swipes the credit card again.

Tikal, Amy, Rouge and Gabby looks at Shadow angrily. They then start to attack Shadow. They throw him out the strip club and then throws him into a garbage can. They then beat up the garbage can and throws it into a river.

"Take that you asshole." Amy yells as she gives all the other girls a five. They then look at Sonic, Tails and Knuckles who starts whistling.

After that incident, the crew (including) are on a train waiting to arrive to the hotel.

"Boy, I can't wait to get to the hotel, it's sweet." Sonic says.

"Yeah, great things in there, let's just hope the girls don't get mad or anything, I mean, that would be a pretty damn bummer." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, the girls might go out all angry on us and then possibly kill us." Tails says.

"Nah, not kill us, but go out all angry on us, I'm definitely sure that can happen." Sonic says.

"Hey shut up, you want to watch what you say about those girls, they beat the hell out of me." Shadow says while his head has a bandage on it and it looks like he has been scratched up.

"Ooh." Sonic, Tails and Knuckles say simultaneously.

"Hey, I can beat them up anyday, believe me." Shadow says.

Amy then throws her hammer and it hits Shadow in the stomach and it comes back to her as a boomerang. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles starts laughing.

"Fuck you shitcracking assholes." Shadow says.


End file.
